Our Ship's Better!
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: An extra side-story based on a moment in chapter 6 of Vacation of a Lifetime, but can definitely stand alone as its own story. Just a little slice-of-life story with a focus on Cato's and Clove's vacation aboard the other ship in the dock with Katniss's and Peeta's. When the other ship is preparing to leave, Clove gets a sneaky idea. What'll everyone else think? Not too elaborate.


**So…as I was writing chapter 6 of ****_Vacation of a Lifetime_****, I decided that I wanted to do an extra, a little one chapter side-story featuring characters who would otherwise never make an appearance in the story. Who are those characters, you may ask? Cato and Clove! Until now, I hadn't written a story about them and I wanted to, so this is where it comes from.**

**If you're reading this and haven't read ****_Vacation of a Lifetime_**** or won't read the Peeta POV version of the story when it comes out, no fears, you don't have to. This is one of those stories that don't require any background knowledge.**

**This chapter will not be nearly as long as the chapters of ****_Vacation of a Lifetime_**** or the Peeta POV (I don't want to give the title away yet!). It's just meant to be short and sweet (and I do mean sweet!) So…please enjoy!**

* * *

Our Ship's Better!  
Grade Level: 6

She loved him. Cato was officially the best boyfriend ever. How many high school girls could say that they were lucky enough to spend part of their summer on a two-week cruise with their wonderful boyfriend? Clove Sevina could and she took every opportunity to brag about it…but not to the extent of being annoying. Of course not. Clove hated those annoying girls and she refused to stoop to her level.

Now, her family and Cato's family would also be on the cruise, but it wasn't like that mattered. She would barely see them. Every waking moment would be with Cato. This was her high school graduation present and she was not about to waste it.

The cruse left from the dock in San Diego in late July. This dock was only about ten or fifteen minutes from both Cato's and Clove's houses. On the cruise, there would be a few multi-day stops at some of the islands in the Caribbean and then a two-day stop at Bermuda before the ship would turn back around and return to California.

It was a relaxing trip and Clove couldn't imagine spending it with anyone other than Cato. Not only that, but, as is always customary when Cato and Clove were together, there was always mischief to be caused. The two were experts at getting into trouble and even better at talking their way out of it. That day was no different.

The next day, their ship, a very regal and majestic Norwegian Dawn, would pull out of the Bermudian dock and begin its course back to San Diego. Cato and Clove had visited the island the day before and used this opportunity to relax on the ship's pool deck without having to worry about their families who had both chosen to spend the day on shore.

While they had been on shore the day before, another ship had docked into the port, a smaller Royal Caribbean model. Today, around 1PM, that ship was again pulling out.

"I guess their cruise is shorter than ours," Cato spoke up as he stood beside Clove at the railing of the deck.

"Come on, Cato, everyone's cruise is shorter than ours, but, of course, that is most definitely not a bad thing. This has been the best part of my summer. No doubt about that."

The ship, an Enchantment of the Seas, was set to pass right beside their Norwegian Dawn. As the ship got closer and closer, Clove got a sneaky idea. She just knew that Cato would love it. There was never a dull moment with Clove and that's one of the reasons, she knew, that he loved spending as much time with her as possible.

With a smirk, she glanced at him and told him simply, "Should I do it, Cato?"

Cato had heard that question many times before. Anytime Clove got one of her sneaky ideas, she would always ask him that question. He would also give her the same answer, complete with his signature smirk, "Just don't get into too much trouble, Clove."

Drawing air to yell across the distance between the two ships, Clove cupped her hands around her mouth so she could yell louder and shouted one simple sentence to the passengers on the other ship. "Our ship is better than yours!"

Clove heard laughter, but she did not know if it belonged to Cato, the other passengers on her ship, or the passengers on the other ship. Although, she did know that Cato was probably roaring with laughter. Whatever he had expected her to do, it probably was not that.

"Oh, you are cruel, baby," Cato replied when he could calm his laughter enough to speak.

"Well, it's true. Nothing that their ship has is better than what we have over here. Besides, our ship has you and there is no boy over there that could possibly be any better than you."

"Darn straight. So…there are still a few hours until dinner. What do you want to do until then?" Cato asked, starting to lose interest at merely staring out into open crystal clear blue water.

"Hmm…wanna go swimming?" Clove asked. They both nodded and headed toward the pool. What had just happened was forgotten immediately. It was just another instance within the lives of Clove and Cato and, with those two, there was never a dull moment.

* * *

**I know…this story really had no point to it. I just wanted to write a story about Cato and Clove. I apologize if you wasted a few minutes of your time reading this. It was just an extra moment, afterall.**

**Nothing more to say, but if you like this little moment, I'm glad. Thanks for reading.**

**Posted: August 9, 2012**


End file.
